


Red Royals

by tigereyes45



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A written story of the AU I have created called the Red Royals. It takes places during the times of King Arthur's rule. All of our favorite Librarians are rewritten into this age of time. Including the beloved guardian and our favorite caretaker of the library of course!





	Red Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Cassandra Cillian is a princess. Heir to a kingdom allied with that of Avalon. Friend of Princess Morgana and a beginner in magic who is occasionally tutelage by Merlin. Her main teacher is that of a man by the name of Flynn who instructs her in everything else.
> 
> Jenkins is Galahad. A knight of the round table and a young man with a few chips on his shoulders. Living up to not only surpass his father’s fame and infamy but to create a name of his own as well.
> 
> Jake guard of Princess Cassandra. Protective of his liege and loyal to a fault, but she knows little about him and even less of his past or family.
> 
> Ezekiel is a well-known thief within the realm. Often wanted, is his head. Yet within this thief is supposedly a heart of gold. Perhaps that is why he chanced upon the princess and her loyal guard, only to befriend the two before they found him out.
> 
> Flynn carsen is a man who teaches the royal family, and more specifically the young Cassandra. Math, english, the rules of royalty, he teaches it all, except magic. For that another skills are needed as Flynn refuses to spread the use of magic.
> 
> Eve is married to the wise teacher Flynn. A woman ahead of her time. Old friends with Queen Guinevere and a lady who dresses like a man to train her liege’s knights. Unknown by most but it established as a skilled fighter. Under the name of her alter ego, she is Elvert the knight’s captain.

Knights for the Lady

This was it. Today the king’s royal guests would be arriving. The Cillians, rulers of the land to the east of their own. One of their closest neighbors and also one of the many who was snub by King Arthur’s decision to take a commoner as a bride instead of their daughter a girl who had been twelve at the time and just blossomed. Or so Galahad had been told. He himself had just been a young lad soon to be knighted by his father’s best friend. Now it was long after that and the great royal wedding of his highness and the queen.

Yet some whispers still slither through the grapevines as the older royals worry about what the guest may do or behave like. Some say King Cillian was an impatient man and his queen was not a lady to forgive even the smallest of slights. Most of the whispers were about the daughter however. An adult and still unmarried. Rumors spread that perhaps she had taken ill again. As she had when she was a girl. Magic had saved her so she began to study it. Other smallfolk claim that no man would want to marry a woman with a history delving in both sickness and magic. All these just whispers as Galahad walks past. Of course the knight paid little mind to the people he pasts. For now he had far more experience and knew not to allow whispers to disturb his peace. For he would not be know as hotheaded as Kay was.

As one of the youngest knights of the round table, if not the youngest, Galahad felt he had a lot to prove. He was quick to try and do so. Becoming the one to sit in the chair that would tell who was destined to find the holy grail was something he felt he had not won, but had been given. His knighthood being another thing that had been handed to him, by the closest friend of his accursed father. So Galahad was always early for his lessons. He was always quick to pick up on the new techniques, and he tried to match his temper to that of the esteemed and ever patient Arthur. It was difficult and by far one of his hardest self-given tasks.

“If the perfect knight does not wish to be late, he better put some speed into his feet.” Jokes Sir Tristan as his fellow comes riding up on his horse. A loyal beast that let few others ride it, but was always kind to the children when they wanted to play with it’s hair. Sir Tristan himself was friendly, and kind to all. Beloved by most in the realm. A man he often compares himself too.

“I thought the guests were not to arrive for another hour or so?” Confusion, but this would not be the first time arrivals have turned up unwantedly early.

“Another messenger arrived. They managed to find passage past the flooding waters far faster than they thought at first. Apparently the princess and one of her guards found some hollow wood to cut down without damaging the living trees nearby.” Tristan smiles down at his friend before jumping from the horse. “Relax. All we have to do is stand around and smile for a little bit. The royals won’t even look at you or me?”

“I hope you’re right, but we’ll need to stay vigilant nevertheless. Words are that these visitors may bare ill will against King Arthur. We must not allow them any open opportunities to,”

“Again Galahad you are overthinking it. Relax. Stay quiet, maybe smile for once, and this will be over quickly. I’ve met the Cillians the queen and king speak loudly, but rarely act as such. As for their daughter, she is smart. Even for a little girl. The Queen likes her, but she is a favorite of Princess Morgana and Merlin.”

That was odd. Princess Morgana liked the company of very few people. Even those who grew up with her. Galahad felt certain that Morgana did not truly like anyone, ever. If anything it was another reason why he needed to keep his eyes open.

“Come on. You can ride back with me. Are you alright with that girl?” Tristan asks petting his horse’s hair. A short neigh was the response. “See, she’s fine with it.”

“I don’t think that means she’s fine.” Galahad speaks eyeing the horse. He had only ever ridden it once and had a rare experience indeed.

Tristan was unyielding as he offers his friend a hand from on top. Smiling beaming down as the ray of light it so often was for Galahad. A friend of not only his father’s but also his. Without offending Galahad could not say no. With almost as short of a grunt as the horse gave Galahad concedes.

They were swift in making their way to the castle. Yet somehow they only managed to arrive about an hour before the royal caravan. A slight to the speed of Tristan’s horse. Within that hour Galahad had met with Gawain as Tristan attended to his own duties. Gawain had Galahad on throne room duty. Making it his job to have all the other knights in place within the throne room, and to keep the most skilled by his highness's side. It also meant he would have a front row seat to the meeting. One he was not much interested in.

“Galahad. I see the table has chosen you to watch over us today.”

“I’m sure his highness already knew of the arrangements, but I made a few last minute changes to the guard. One of the men were clearly not in the best shape from the night before.” Galahad was formal with his king, as all should be. Yet King Arthur never took up such formalities.

“Thank you my friend. I will make sure he is given a fair stock to pass the pain. As for now the guest have arrived at the city’s walls. They will be here shortly.” Arthur’s smile grows larger as he watches his queen step into the throne room. “Ah Guinevere, my love.” Arthur brushes the queen’s dark hair from her face before kissing her on the forehead. A sign of affection that many would not show even in public, but Arthur was a man of the people and he did many things that were odd for most royals.

“Arthur, my king. I am excited to meet our guests. Shall we take our seats?” Always the one to keep the king on track. Yes, the queen was a great source to the king. One that provided him with structure and guidance he would find little else like. A pang feeling strikes Galahad, could it be jealousy?

No that would be preposterous. The doors open and horns play announcing the arrival of the guests. He was thankful to have a distraction from his thoughts. Instead Galahad focuses on each person that passes through the door. In the lead was a bannerman holding a dark red flag with a bright orange flower upon it. The flag was followed by two older people. Both dressed in elegant, blood red clothing and bright orange diamonds. The color of their kingdom if he were to take the flag as tale as well. The woman had a bright orange hair color while the man had a red, with spots of grey. Behind them was a man dressed in modern, clearly new armor. He was in full uniform as he was alongside a young girl with red hair matching the leading man. The other king, her father. Yes her face was young, and held a youthful look Galahad felt certain the her mother’s had at one point. Still the princess was dressed in a beautiful blue gown with red flowers of the same kind as the flag’s stitched in.

Arthur was the first to stand and meet his guests. “King and Queen Cillian, it is a pleasure to see you both again.” Handshakes and hugs, greetings not much given elsewhere then in his highness’s court. The next he greeted was the princess with a warm hello. “Princess Cassandra, ever growing more beautiful. The queen is eager to meet you I have told her quite a lot about your quick mind and sharp tongue.”

“It would be a honor your highness.” The princess bows politely once breaking the hug. A polite move, but Galahad saw the smile on her face. It made her look even younger among the crowd.

As Arthur introduces his guests to his wife, Galahad look to the rest of the caravan. Their were the typical few chosen servants to accompany the family. One of who had a strange face with dark, short hair that struck a chord of familiarity within his memory. Yet the feeling passes as a man and a much taller, also heavily armored knight pushes through to the front. The man was messy and clearly felt rush by the departure as he was muttering crazily with the knight beside him. Papers falling out of his bag and all about the ground around him. He scrambles to pick them up as more fall out. Eventually his companion holds him still as they pick up his objects instead.

Arthur personally welcomed this man as well. His name was Flynn apparently, and the king was very amused by him. When greetings were done and the official business began Galahad tuned out most of the words being exchanged. Instead his gaze traveled about the room, making sure everyone guests, and knights included all stayed in their respected places. As the rooms was dismissed Galahad stayed back as all dispersed. Being led to their different rooms. Only the queen remained behind with him by the end.

“Galahad.” She calls and he feels his spine go rigid. Rarely did the queen ever share words with him. Why would she now?

“Yes my queen?” He asks quickly bowing.

“I must ask a favor of you sir knight.”

“Anything my queen.”

“I want you to watch the princess while she is in our kingdom.”

Galahad lifts his head, giving his queen a look of confusion. “Why does the queen not trust the Cillians?”

“No it isn’t that. It is that there are many whispers as of late. Some speak of attacking while our guests are here. I and Arthur are assigning one of the knights of the round table to each. Would you mind watching the princess?”

“No of course not. B-but why me?” Galahad asks uncertain as to why he was being tasked as a babysitter.

“Galahad you are the newest addition to Arthur’s table yet you have surpassed many of your comrades in skills. I believe you will not allow any harm to befall the princess. Of course she has her own personal guard already, but another could never hurt. Will you do it Galahad?”

“Of course my queen.” He bows again. He could feel Guinevere’s hand pat his shoulder before lifting. Looking back up Galahad stands straight one more.

“She will be in her room for now. You should go and make the introductions before dinner. If not then there may be many places the princess will visit after the meal. From what I’ve heard she is very curious.” Her laugh was small yet it felt as if it had filled the room to him. “Thank you again Galahad, I must go now but I look forward to hearing from you later. If not from your mouth then surely that of your father’s.” She jokes but it ruins Galahad’s good mood. Letting his face return to its neutral glance the knight watches the queen leave. With every step she takes all the warmth of the room out with her. This was indeed going to be a very long night.


End file.
